


Draußen, jenseits der Mauern, die Jagd

by lenija



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Über die Fertigung einer Vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draußen, jenseits der Mauern, die Jagd

Die Krone drückt mich kaum, doch die Krönungsrobe hängt schwer über meinen Schultern und zieht, Röcke: zu Boden, Ärmel: zu Boden, und verankert mich fest mit dem Thronsaal.  
Ich beschwöre ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, während mein Blick den Saal durchsucht. William ist dort, da die Frauen, die auf der Flucht gewesen sind und nun zurückkehren konnten. Hier der Herzog, da die anderen Adligen, wenige vertraute Gesichter, aber vielleicht habe ich nur die meisten vergessen. Die Zwerge sind da, ebenso wie die Soldaten, die hinter mir in den Kampf geritten sind.  
Ich will mir nicht zugeben, dass ich den Jäger suche, bis ich ihn endlich entdeckt habe und aufhöre, die Luft anzuhalten; kühl und lebendig strömt sie in meine Lungen. Nahtlos, handwerklich perfekt fügt sich alles an den Platz, der ihm zusteht. Mein Lächeln gehorcht mir und kommt schließlich hervor. Es ist etwas wärmer geworden. Mit einem Mal wird mir klar, dass die Leute mir zujubeln, meine Leute. Ich soll auf diesem Thron sitzen. Noch stehe ich; ich muss lachen, kitzelnd blubbert es aus mir hervor, und obgleich ich ihnen allen zuwinke, und ich sicher bin, dass ich sie alle wirklich meine, kann ich den Blick kaum vom Jäger wenden – als könnte mein Auge ihn halten, würde er verschwinden.  
Es ist, als sei ich zwei Menschen: Die Königin, die sich nun auf den Thron selbst niederlässt, winkt, nickt, die das Erbe ihrer Eltern antritt und das Reich zu heilen versuchen wird. Und das Mädchen, das loslaufen will – ich bin so viel gerannt während der letzten Wochen – und nicht anhalten will, nicht einmal beim Jäger, nicht einmal an den Grenzen des Reichs.  
Das ist es, was sein Anblick in mir weckt, glaube ich, den Willen, frei zu sein.

Eine Krönung ist mehr als nur eine einzige Zeremonie. Obgleich allzu viele von uns zu trauern und wieder aufzubauen haben, dauern die Festlichkeiten zwei Tage; man gibt mir zu verstehen, dass sie sich unter besseren Umständen weit länger erstrecken würden.  
Gort erklärt mir die Wirkung von Festen und Trinkgelagen, und ich verstehe die Notwendigkeit, auch wenn ich selbst den größten Teil des Saufens und Tanzens von außen ansehe. Früher, vorher, habe ich auch gerne gefeiert! Ich habe das vergessen in den Jahren, die ich im Turmverlies verbracht habe, doch es ist so. Jetzt fange ich an, mich wieder zu erinnern.  
Die Zwerge feiern so rauschhaft, dass man glauben könnte, sie täten nie etwas anderes. Ich sitze bei ihnen mit meinem einzelnen Becher Met.  
Der alte Muir sitzt neben mir. „Gus wusste gut zu feiern. Und zu musizieren“, sagt er.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. „Und zu tanzen“, sage ich.  
Muir scheint zufrieden. „Und zu tanzen“, wiederholt er und nickt.

Im Getümmel des abendlichen Festes kann ich den Jäger nicht mehr finden. Ich will mich durch die Menge schlängeln, nur um festzustellen, dass jeder mir Platz macht und aller Augen mir folgen. Ob sie sich fragen, nach was ich wohl suche?  
Warum ich wohl suche, frage ich mich selbst.  
William dagegen finde ich gleich, mit einem Blick, trotz der vielen Besucher. Er zieht mir den Hocker neben sich zurecht und füllt meinen Becher neu.  
„Du siehst traurig aus“, sage ich.  
Er lächelt, traurig. „Wir haben doch gesiegt. Du bist Königin. Ich bin glücklich, Schneeweiß.“  
Forschend mustere ich sein Gesicht, die müden Augen, die Falten auf seiner schönen Stirn.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Dabei kenne ich ihn schon so lange. Kannte ihn schon vor so langer Zeit. „William“, sage ich. Diesmal lächelt er wirklich.  
Plötzlich muss ich an den Feenwald denken, den Apfel und seine weiße Haut. Wie ich ihn geküsst habe. Davon weiß er gar nichts.  
„Weißt du, wie Ravenna mich vergiftet hat?“ platze ich heraus.  
„Ich... wusste nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, dass sie es war. Hat sie nicht jemanden geschickt? Ist sie selbst gekommen?“  
„Ja“, sage ich, „und nein.“ Ich hätte gar nichts sagen sollen. Wenn ich reden soll, fällt mir nichts ein, wenn schweigen sollte, gebe ich zu viel preis. Ich schaue mich um. Das Festtreiben ist wilder geworden, auf eine angenehme Weise. Niemand beobachtet uns. Ich trage nicht mehr das majestätische Krönungsgewand, sondern ein weniger schweres Brokatkleid in denselben Farben. Auf unseren Tisch brennen nur noch ein paar wenige Kerzen.  
„Ja und nein?“  
„Ich... sie erschien in anderer Gestalt.“ Ich halte inne. Ravennas wahre Züge erscheinen vor meinem inneren Auge. „Sie sah immer so unglücklich aus“, sage ich. „Ein bisschen wie du, seit wir uns wieder getroffen haben.“  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“  
„Nichts. Nur eine Beobachtung.“  
„Ich bin nicht unglücklich.“  
„Ja. Ich weiß.“ Das sagtest du schon.  
„Wo ist der Jäger?“ fragt William. Ich erschrecke ein wenig. Schüttle den Kopf.  
William mustert mich eigentümlich. Ich halte seinem Blick stand und versuche, den Jungen von vorher, nein, von früher darin zu erkennen. Wenn wir so ruhig und maßvoll an diesem Tisch sitzen, ist das schwierig; ich erkenne mich ja nicht einmal selber.  
„Möchtest du tanzen?“ biete ich an.  
Ein Lächeln erhellt sein Gesicht. Er nickt und erhebt sich, bietet mir gallant den Arm an, um mich zur Tanzfläche zu bringen.  
In den Schritten vergesse ich, was ich herausfinden wollte. Seine Hand ist warm in meiner. Glücklicherweise leitet er mich, weil ich die Schritte vor vielen Jahren gelernt habe und sie nur langsam zu mir zurückkommen. Eins und zwei und drei vier, zurück, vor, einmal im Kreis. Die Musik spielt lange für uns.

Als ich spät erst das Fest verlasse, nach Gesprächen, guten Wünschen, Angeboten politischer Bündnisse und vielen Worten, deren Zweck ich nicht habe herausfinden können, spüre ich im Rücken die Blicke. Der Herzog insbesondere behält mich im Auge, und ich weiß nicht, ob er dabei an mich selbst oder an seine Pläne mit mir denkt. Viele Männer in diesem Saal tragen die Idee mit sich herum, einen Teil an der Krone zu haben.  
Erst jetzt frage ich mich das erste Mal, ob William der Plan des Herzogs ist.  
Oder Williams Plan.  
Oder meiner.

***

Königin zu sein ist nicht wie Prinzessin zu sein, und auch mit dem Dasein einer Gefangenen oder eines Flüchtlings hat es nur wenig gemein.  
Man gewährt mir einige Tage Schonfrist, in denen ich mir klar werden kann, daß ich nicht im geringsten weiß, was ich tue. In einem meiner Zimmer vor dem Spiegel versuche ich die Verbindung zu der Frau wieder aufzubauen, die vor einer Armee gesprochen und ihre Untertanen in die Schlacht geführt hat. Ich kenne die Frau nicht. Sie ist meilen- oder jahreweit von mir entfernt.  
Die meisten Frauen mit den Narben haben das Schloss bereits wieder verlassen, doch ein paar wenige, Siya, Emelie und ihre Tochter Lily haben sich entschieden, hier zu bleiben.  
Lily spielt an der Mauer mit den Strohpuppen, die ich mit ihr gemeinsam gemacht habe.  
Eine der Puppen trägt einen Speer oder ein Schwert aus Reisig in der Hand.  
„Kämpft sie gegen jemanden?“ will ich wissen.  
„Das bist du“, erklärt Lily. „Du kämpfst gegen die böse Königin. Siehst du, ich habe dir eine Rüstung gemacht.“ Tatsächlich trägt die Puppe eine Schicht Rinde um den Leib.  
Die andere Puppe, die die Rolle der bösen Königin erhalten hat, trägt ein Kleid aus Blättern. Ich nehme sie in die Hand. Sie ist schmal, zerbrechlich. Meine Kehle wird eng; ich fühle Ravennas Griff, rieche ihr Parfüm. Der Duft hat sich verändert, als sie starb, ist überdeckt worden von Alter und beginnender Verwesung.  
„Warum weinst du denn?“ Lilys erschrockene Stimme dringt durch den Nebel um meine Gedanken und ich kann wieder atmen, ruhig, sage ich mir, langsam. In Wirklichkeit riecht es nach Frühling, Menschen und Tieren, ein wenig nach Regen.  
„Schon gut!“ sage ich, zu mir genauso wie zu dem Mädchen, das seine dünnen Arme um meinen Hals legt, um mich zu trösten. Ich würde in ihr Kleid, an ihre Schulter weinen, aber sie ist es, die nun das Recht haben muss, schwach zu sein, nicht ich.  
„Sei nicht traurig“, flüstert sie in mein Ohr. „Es gibt doch ein gutes Ende. Du bist Königin und heiratest den Prinzen.“  
Ich muss lachen, trotz der Tränen. „Ah“, sage ich. „Und wer ist der Prinz?“  
Sie löst sich von mir und schaut mir ernst in die Augen. „Der, der dich mit seinem Kuss geweckt hat. So geht die Geschichte.“

***

„Erzähl mir die Geschichte“, bitte ich Siya, die die Kontrolle über die Räume im Schloss übernommen hat und damit befasst ist, Möbel, Vorhänge, Teppiche und Bilder zu restaurieren oder zu ersetzen.  
„Welche Geschichte, Majestät?“ fragt sie, offenbar im Kopf bei ganz anderen Dingen, auch wenn sie bemüht ist, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Die, die sie über mich erzählen.“  
Sie seufzt. „Es ist eine alte Geschichte, Majestät. Die Leute haben Euch nur darin wiedererkannt. Ihr seid vergiftet worden, man glaubte Euch tot, nicht wahr?“  
Ich nicke. Meine Erinnerung daran, an den Verlust des Bewusstseins und das Aufwachen, ist schemenhaft.  
„Sie sagen, nur ein Kuss Eurer wahren Liebe hätte Euch vom Tod erwecken können. Das ist die Geschichte.“  
„Und was sagen sie, wer mich geweckt hat?“  
Siya lächelt verschmitzt. „Das ist das Geheimnis, Majestät. Ein Märchen muss ein Geheimnis haben.“

***

Der Jäger ist verschwunden. Ich suche ihn im Schloss, auf den Höfen, in den Ställen, aber er muss in den Wald zurückgekehrt sein, gleich nach den Feierlichkeiten.  
Ich fühle mich zu leicht, schwach beinah, aus dem Gleichgewicht.  
William ist in irgendwelchen Besprechungen mit seinem Vater und den anderen Adligen, für die ich Interesse zeigen müsste, wenn ich nur die Kraft aufbringen könnte. Nachts schlafe ich schlecht, denn ich träume von den vergangenen Wochen in lebendigsten Bildern.  
Die Toten sterben weitere Male in meinen Träumen, und immer wieder renne ich, bis mir die Luft weg bleibt und ich in Sümpfen aus Blut und Wäldern aus Knochen ersticke.  
Am dritten Tag zwinge ich mich dazu, in unpraktischem aber hoheitlichem Gewand der Besprechung beizuwohnen. Geduldig erklären die Männer mir ihre Pläne: Reparaturen, Instandsetzung des Landes, Nahrungsmittelanbau, Viehzucht, Verteidigungsanlagen, Flüchtlingsumsiedlung. Ich atme tief durch und konzentriere mich.  
Tags darauf komme ich in Hosen und Waffenrock und mache mich mit Karten und Zahlenreihen vertraut. Es ist meine Pflicht. Sie vertrauen mir. Sie hoffen auf mich.  
Jeder Federstrich aber zerrt an mir wie das Krönungsgewand, und ich will diese Dinge nicht wissen.  
Ich will das Fenster öffnen, mich in einen Vogel verwandeln und über Land fliegen, weit weg von diesem Ort, an dem ich gefangen war, weit über den Wald und das Meer, und weg von der Trauer, die mich nicht loslassen will.

„Lass uns weit weg gehen“ sage ich zu William in einem der wenigen ruhigen Momente nach dem Staatsrat und vor dem Abendessen – so, wie ich es früher gesagt hätte, vorher.  
„Wohin willst du?“ sagt er, mein Spiel mitspielend.  
„Aufs Meer, mit einem Schiff“, antworte ich, wohl wissend, dass es Jahre dauern wird, bis wir unser erstes neues Schiff gebaut haben werden.  
William grinst, mit Lachfalten um seine Mundwinkel. „Gut, aber ich bin der Kapitän.“  
„Unmöglich. Du kannst die Himmelsrichtungen auf See nicht bestimmen.“  
„Natürlich kann ich das!“  
„Beweis es mir!“  
„Zeig mir das Schiff!“  
„Komm!“  
Vor ihm her renne ich die Treppen hinauf zu den Zinnen, wo der Wind zum Sturm wird und man sich fühlt, als wenn man Flügel hätte. Ich strecke meine Arme in den Wind.  
„Das ist unser Schiff“, rufe ich, „siehst du unsere Flagge? Und unsere Seeleute an der Reling. Der Wind bäumt schon die Segel.“  
„Setz Kurs auf Arkadien!“ ruft William neben mir, ganz nah und warm; sein Lachen lässt das Glück in mir aufblubbern, bis es in mir singt.  
Atemlos sinken wir an der Mauer zu Boden und sitzen auf dem Stein wie die Kinder, deren Spiel wir gespielt haben. Etwas blinkt zwischen uns; ich denke kurz an den Kuss im Wald, an den ich nicht denken will.  
„Sie ist in deiner Gestalt erschienen“, gebe ich preis.  
Das Licht des Lachens verschwindet aus seinen Zügen. „Wer? Die K- ... Ravenna?“  
„Du brauchst keine Angst vor dem Namen mehr zu haben. Sie ist nicht mehr da.“  
„Ich habe lange geübt, sie zu fürchten, und mehr noch sie zu hassen.“  
„Nun musst du es nicht mehr.“  
„Es ist nicht so leicht, das gehen zu lassen.“ Er zögert. „Was ist geschehen, dort im Wald? Wie... weshalb wollte sie meine Gestalt annehmen?“  
„Sie lockte mich vom Feuer fort. Wir sprachen von früher.“  
Sein Ausdruck wird hart. „Mit mir hast du nicht darüber gesprochen.“  
„Doch... ich... dachte, ich spräche mit dir.“  
„Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Hast du wirklich so sehr bereut, mich zurückgelassen zu haben?“ Ich will es wissen, um ihn unterscheiden zu können von seinem Spiegelbild, das mir vorgegaukelt wurde.  
Er nickt, müde. „Natürlich. Ich hielt dich für tot, und das war meine Verantwortung. Ich konnte mir nie verzeihen.“  
„Aber es war nicht deine Schuld. Es wäre nicht deine Schuld gewesen, selbst wenn ich gestorben wäre.“ Im Wald habe ich gesagt: das ist vorbei. Jetzt, nachdem wir die Schlacht gewonnen haben, scheint die Vergangenheit wieder an Bedeutung zu gewinnen.  
William zuckt die Schultern. „Ich will mich nicht mit dir darüber streiten. Wir sind hier, und wir leben. Du lebst, nachdem ich dich zweimal verloren glaubte. Ich glaube, ich sollte dankbar sein.“  
Blind greife ich nach seiner Hand, die warm ist, ein wenig feucht und schwielenbedeckt, die Hand des Schützen. Er lässt mich gewähren. Sein Ausdruck ist sanft.  
Ich sage: „Ich habe viel an dich gedacht in diesen Jahren. Befürchtet, dass auch du ihr zum Opfer gefallen bist, wie mein Vater. Alpträume davon gehabt. Und jetzt träume ich von ihrem Tod.“  
Sein Daumen streicht über meine Finger. „Du hattest keine andere Wahl.“  
„Als sie zu töten?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Da ist etwas, das er sagen will. Ich warte darauf, gespannt, aber er sagt es nicht und der Moment geht vorüber.  
Die Glocke ruft zum Essen in den großen Saal. Auf dem Weg rede ich über Zahlenreihen und Karten.

***

In der Nacht erwäge ich nach draußen zu gehen, über die Brücke, oder mit einem Ruderboot ans Ufer und hin zum Wald. Mir ist eng und heiß in meinem eigenen Schloss. Mein Mut aber reicht nicht, um noch einmal allein loszugehen, ohne Not, und mich den Bedrohungen der Wildnis aus schierer Muße auszusetzen. Stattdessen liege ich wach und höre den Krähen zu, die in der Nähe meines Fensters fliegen. Das Laken ist nass von Schweiß; auch zwischen meinen Beinen tropft es, ohne dass ich wüsste, welche Gedanken meinen Körper geweckt haben, noch, welche mir Trost verschaffen könnten.

Am Tag setze ich mich über meine Pflicht und Angst hinweg und reite aus dem Schloss in die Hügel. Ich habe mir einfache Kleider ausgesucht und mein Haar unter einer Mütze versteckt, hoffend, dass meine Wache eine Weile brauchen wird um meine Abwesenheit zu bemerken. Weshalb ich keinen Wächter mitnehmen will, weiß ich selbst nicht genau, vielleicht zieht es mich nur in die lange gewohnte Einsamkeit, die mir jetzt in meinem neuen Alltag gänzlich abhanden gekommen ist.  
Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich den Jäger suchen soll.  
Wenige Meilen vom Schloss, oben auf einer der Klippen halte ich inne und sitze ab. Die Sonne steht noch nicht allzu hoch, verdeckt von Wolkenbergen, die ohne Rast an ihr vorbeitreiben.  
Hinter mir höre ich Hufgetrappel, wende mich um, um einen jungen Soldaten zu erkennen, der den Weg herauf geritten kommt.  
„Verzeiht, Majestät“, sagt er, als er nah herangekommen ist. „Der Herzog hat mir aufgetragen, auf Euch achtzugeben, auch, wenn Ihr ausreitet.“  
Es ist unmöglich, dass ich ihn seiner Pflichterfüllung wegen schelte. Stattdessen lächle ich und nicke. Dann fällt mir etwas ein.  
„Du hast mit uns in der Schlacht ums Schloss gekämpft, nicht wahr, guter Soldat?“  
„Ja, eure Majestät. Ich hatte die Ehre.“  
„Dann weißt du, wer der Jäger ist?“  
„Gewiss.“  
„Wohin ist er gegangen nach meiner Krönung? Ich... will ihm danken, für alles, was er für das Reich getan hat.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, euer Majestät, aber vielleicht... solltet ihr jemanden in die Gaststuben schicken? Man sagt, dass er dort viel... eingekehrt ist, vor Eurer gemeinsamen Reise.“  
Nicht zum ersten Mal frage ich mich, was die Leute wohl wissen, oder zu wissen glauben, von dem, was ich erlebt habe. Mag sein, dass sie ein Märchen darum gesponnen haben, doch einige sind immer klug genug, die Wahrheit hinter dem Seemannsgarn erspüren zu können.  
Aber der Mann hat recht, meine Antwort kann gut einfacher sein, als ich gedacht habe.  
„Lass uns zurück zum Schloss reiten“, sage ich zum Soldaten.  
Durch die Dörfer reiten wir langsam. Unter dem Vorwand, mein Pferd tränken zu wollen, halte ich bei einem der wenigen Gasthäuser an, die überhaupt dieser Tage geöffnet sind. Ich ducke mich weg, schleiche mich davon, um durch die halb offene Tür einen Blick in die Gaststube werfen zu können. Kein Jäger.  
„Was suchst du hier?“ Ich erschrecke, fahre herum, bereit, dem Mann hinter mir mein Messer entgegenzuschleudern. Im Schwung noch lasse ich meine Hand sinken.  
„Ich suche dich“, antworte ich schlicht.  
Der Jäger steht nah vor mir im Eingang des Gasthauses, seine abgenutzte Lederkleidung mit mehr Flicken als vor der Schlacht. Er blinzelt, gegen das Licht oder aus Überraschung über meine Antwort.  
„Du hast dazugelernt“, sagt er dann. „Deine Reflexe sind schneller, wenn auch immernoch nicht schnell genug für die meisten Überraschungen.“  
Ich sollte mich darüber ärgern, wie er arrogant glaubt über meine Fortschritte urteilen zu dürfen. „Danke“, sage ich stattdessen.  
Jemand schiebt sich ungeduldig aus der Tür an uns vorbei. Ich trete zur Seite, neben das Gebäude. Der Jäger folgt mir. Von der Pferdetränke beobachtet uns neugierig der Soldat.  
Als ich mich unbehaglich nach ihm umsehe, bemerkt ihn auch der Jäger.  
„Du suchst mich?“ wiederholt er. „Mit einer Wache als Begleitung?“  
„Ich konnte ihn nicht loswerden“, gebe ich zu. Im nächsten Moment frage mich ich aufs Neue, wieso ich das wollen sollte. „Warum hast du das Schloss so schnell wieder verlassen?“  
„Ich bin keiner für hochherrschaftliche Feste.“  
„Du hättest dich verabschieden können.“  
Schulterzucken. „Bin ja nicht aus der Welt verschwunden.“ Er mustert mich von oben bis unten, und mit einem Mal bin ich mir meiner selbst auf verwirrende Weise bewusst: wie der lose Waffenrock meine behosten Beine enthüllt, und die Kappe schief über meinem zerzausten Haar. Ich sehe aus wie ein Knappe, mit zu langen ungeschickten Gliedern.  
„Wo ist die Königin geblieben“, fragt er heiser. „Mit ihrem Brokat und dem Reifrock?“  
„Im Thronsaal“, sage ich leise. „Ich bin nicht Ravenna. Vielleicht bin ich nicht einmal die Königin.“  
Er sieht aus, als ob er etwas sagen will, das ihm auf den Lippen erstarrt, bevor es herauskommt. Wir schweigen; ich schweige mit ihm oder er mit mir. Einige Zeit muss vergangen sein, bevor ich bemerke, dass keiner von uns den Blick vom anderen abgewandt hat, nicht einmal für Sekunden. In einer bewussten Willensanstrengung reiße ich mich los, sehe mich nach dem Soldaten um, der so tut, als sei er mit dem Sattelzeug beschäftigt.  
Ein paar Leute auf der anderen Seite des Wegs sind stehengeblieben, tuscheln und schielen in unsere Richtung.  
Ich will im Wald sein, allein mit ihm.  
Nichts ist in Ordnung mit diesem Wunsch.  
„Geht es dir gut?“ will ich wissen. Er antwortet nicht. Ich fühle mich zu groß für meine Haut; am liebsten würde ich aus ihr heraussteigen und jemand anderes werden. Meine Finger kribbeln. Ich halte den Atem an.  
„Majestät“, sagt er, und es klingt nicht nach Spott, sondern respektvoll aus seinem Mund. „Du solltest nicht hier draußen sein. Du solltest an deinem rechtmäßigen Platz sitzen und den Schrecken für eine Weile von dir fern halten.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, sage ich, lauter als gewollt. „Das sollte ich nicht.“  
Ich weiß, dass ich gehen muss, weil die Leute starren, vielleicht mich schon erkannt haben. Weil ich nicht weiß, wohin mich das hier führen wird, was ich tun werde, wenn sein Atem noch länger mein Gesicht berührt. Aber den Gedanken, ihn hier stehen zu lassen und nicht zu wissen, wann ich ihn wieder treffen werden, kann ich nicht ertragen.  
Ist es nicht wichtig, seine Freunde nah bei sich zu behalten, gerade wenn man viel Macht in Händen hat?  
„Wirst du wieder in dein Haus ziehen?“ frage ich verzweifelt. „Wo ist es, in Augrund -“  
„In Felsmorgen.“  
Ich nicke, hektisch. Mehr Leute haben sich bei der tuschelnden Gruppe eingefunden. Jemand zeigt mit de Finger auf uns. „Ich muss gehen.“  
Er nickt knapp.  
Bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann wende ich meinen Schritt zur Tränke, löse die Zügel meiner Stute vom Pfosten und sitze auf. Mein Soldat folgt mir.  
Ich versuche, mich nicht umzusehen. Als ich es doch tue, kann ich den Jäger nirgends erblicken.

***

Zur zweiten Hälfte der Staatsratssitzung bin ich wieder zurück, inmitten einer hitzigen Diskussion über die Verwendung unserer Ressourcen. Sollen wir zuerst die zivilen Gebäude wieder aufbauen oder zuerst die Verteidigungsanlagen verstärken?  
Bemüht richte ich mich auf und treffe die erste Richtungsentscheidung meiner Regierungszeit.  
„Wo warst du denn, Kind?“ fragt mich der Herzog, nachdem die anderen gegangen sind und ich noch an meinem Platz ins Leere starre.  
„Ihr habt mir doch Euren Soldaten nachgeschickt. Sicher hat er Euch schon Bericht erstattet?“  
„Mein Soldat sagt, ihr seid an den Klippen entlang ausgeritten. Mir scheint, er hält etwas zurück. Du musst nichts vor mir verbergen, meine Liebe. Alles was du tust ist dein Recht als Königin.“  
„Dann ist es auch mein Recht, meine Ausritte in Ruhe zu führen, ohne darüber Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen?“  
Stirnrunzelnd nickt er. „Gewiss, eure Majestät.“

William kann ich nicht so leicht in seine Schranken weisen.  
„Du hast nach dem Jäger gesucht, nicht wahr?“ fragt er mich am Abend, als wir auf der Außenmauer stehen und über die Zinnen schauen.  
Ich neige zustimmend den Kopf.  
„Hast du ihn gefunden?“  
Vor einer Antwort winde ich mich ein bisschen. Schließlich nicke ich.  
William nickt ebenfalls, ich weiß nicht, was er bejaht.  
„Mein Vater hat Angst, dass der Jäger dich verführt haben könnte.“  
„Was?“ Das Blut schießt mir in den Kopf, mehr aus Wut denn aus Scham. „Er ist nicht mein Vater!“ presse ich heraus. „Und ich bin kein Kind mehr.“  
„Ich weiß, Schnee. Er macht sich nur Sorgen.“  
„Weshalb erzählst du mir das?“  
Bisher hat er in die Ferne gesehen, weit in den Nebel über den Hügeln am Ufer. Jetzt wendet er sich mir zu, zögerlich, Blick halb gesenkt. „Liebst du ihn?“  
Ich starre ihn groß an, wortlos. Das ist keine Frage für mich. Es ist eine erwachsene Frage, die ich in Jahren nicht beantworten könnte. „Ich weiß nicht“, höre ich mich flüstern. „Ich weiß davon nichts.“  
Etwas flammt auf in Williams Blick. Er streckt die Hand aus und berührt sanft mein Haar, meine Wange darunter, und mir kommt es vor als beobachte ich ein wildes Tier, das von einer kleinen Bewegung meinerseits verschreckt werden kann. Langsam, behutsam lege ich meine Hand auf seine auf meiner Wange, ziehe seine Hand von dort weg und nehme sie in meine beiden. Ich betrachte sie wie ein fremdes Objekt von zerbrechlicher Schönheit. Meine Fingerspitzen ziehen die Linien in seiner Handfläche nach. Ich würde einen Kuss darauf drücken, doch es stehen Wachen entlang der Mauer, denen ich kein Schauspiel bieten will.  
„Schneeweiß. Was tust du da?“ fragt William leise, mit rauer Stimme.  
Ich sehe auf von seiner Hand in seine erstaunten Augen, auf seine Lippen, die zittern.  
Ein wilder Impuls erwacht in mir. Ich schaue mich nicht nach den Wachen um, sondern hebe seine Hand an meine Lippen und küsse sie am Übergang zwischen Daumen und Handrücken, einen langen Moment lang. Unerklärlicherweise bringt mich das zum Lächeln, dann zum Lachen, und während ich zurücktrete und aufstehe, lache ich ihn an, bis langsam die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht nachlässt und er das Lächeln erwidert. Die Falten um seine Augen kringeln sich; ich finde ihn wunderschön.

***

Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass meine Mutter hier wäre, und dass ich mit ihr über alles sprechen könnte, was mir bisher in meinem Leben passiert ist. Natürlich spreche ich mit William, mit den Zwergen, die hier geblieben sind, und mit Lily, aber das ist nicht dasselbe.  
Wenn ich allein bin, versuche ich mir manchmal vorzustellen, was meine Mutter zu meinen Fragen sagen würde. Wie war es, Königin zu sein? frage ich sie. Hast du meinen Vater sehr geliebt? Hast du dir je gewünscht, frei wie ein Vogel zu sein, und dass dich nicht alle Leute anstarren würden?  
Meine Mutter in meinem Kopf antwortet nicht; sie lächelt mich nur liebevoll an, und beinah spüre ich ihre tröstende Umarmung. Das ist viel, und ich bin dankbar, und doch sehne ich mich danach, ihre Stimme zu hören und ihre Ratschläge zu bekommen.

Zwischen den Ratssitzungen und den Audienzen, die ich jetzt manchmal gebe, ertappe ich mich dabei, Siya bei ihrer Arbeit zuzuschauen. Ich bin sogar schon in die Küche gegangen und habe in einer Ecke beim Gemüse schneiden geholfen, froh, dass die Köchinnen und ihre Helfer mich nicht vertrieben haben.  
William schaut mich seltsam an, wenn wir uns bei den Ratssitzungen sehen, als wüsste er nicht so recht, was er von mir halten soll, und ich verbringe weniger Zeit mit ihm. Ich glaube, dass ich Zeit zum Nachdenken brauche, doch ich kann nicht herausfinden, an welcher Stelle ich mit dem Nachdenken anfangen soll.

Also schleiche ich mich wieder in der Küche ein und bitte um eine Aufgabe.  
An keine der Köchinnen erinnere ich mich von früher, auch wenn einige alt genug sind, um damals schon hier gearbeitet haben zu können. Eine der erfahrensten Köchinnen ist alt genug um meine Großmutter zu sein. Im Gesicht hat sie eine Narbe – sie ist eine aus der Gemeinschaft der freien Frauen, wie Emelie und Siya.  
An meinem zweiten Vormittag in der Küche nimmt sie mich beiseite und fragt milde, aber ohne jegliche Rücksicht vor meiner Stellung: „Was machst du hier, Kind?“  
Unfähig zu antworten schaue ich sie nur an.  
Sie seufzt und lässt sich neben mich auf eine der Bänke sinken, die an der Wand neben dem Arbeitstisch stehen. „Ich bin Maura“, sagt sie.  
„Schneeweiß“, sage ich.  
Maura lächelt. „Hat eine Königin nicht Wichtigeres zu tun als in der Küche zu sitzen?“ fragt sie halb interessiert, halb spöttisch.  
„Ich will nicht nur eine Königin der Staatsräte sein“, sage ich, und indem ich es ausspreche erkenne ich, dass es wahr ist. „Bin ich nicht auch die Königin der Küchen, der Ställe und der Wälder, nicht nur die Königin der steinernen Säle?“  
Die alte Frau lacht. „Sowas habe ich auch noch nie gehört.“  
Ich zucke die Schultern.  
„Also dann hilf mir mit den Zwiebeln, junge Frau, der Eintopf kocht sich nicht von selber.“

***

Für William ist es einfach, das Schloss zu verlassen, ohne dass jemand ihn nach seinem Ziel fragen würde. Er schlingt den Bogen über die Schulter, das Jagdmesser an die Seite und galoppiert über die Brücke, die Straße entlang, die sich noch nicht vom Ansturm des Heeres erholt hat. Getrockneter Schlamm und Schlaglöcher, gebrochene Wagenräder, Unrat – sie werden sich darum kümmern müssen, wenn sie den Handel wieder zurück in die Gegend bringen wollen.  
Er folgt dem Küstenweg bis zum ersten Dorf an seinem Verlauf, Felsmorgen, kurz bevor die Küste sich steil zur Klippe erhebt und der Weg für Berittene unbenutzbar wird; eingeklemmt zwischen Fels, Meer und den Anfang des Waldes. Seltsam für einen Jäger, denkt er, in einem Fischerdorf zu wohnen.  
Das Haus des Jägers ist leicht zu finden: ein in Teilen verwelkter Garten, mit einigen neu gepflanzten Blumen und Tomatensträuchern am Rand; streunende Hunde, die William misstrauisch begrüßen. Inmitten von alldem eine saubere Hütte mit abgeblättertem Verputz. Die Fensterläden sind geöffnet, die Tür angelehnt.  
William geht die wenigen Schritte durch den Garten und klopft an. Auf ein schroffes „Herein“ hin betritt er die Hütte.  
Der Jäger sitzt am Tisch in der Mitte des vorderen Raums, Teller und Becher vor sich, Löffel in der Hand. Er sieht auf zum Besucher; als er William erkennt, weitet sich überrascht sein Blick, doch nur einen Moment lang. Dann deutet er mit einem Nicken zum Stuhl an der anderen Seite des Tischs. „William. Auf dem Herd steht noch Gulasch. Bedien dich und setz dich.“  
Tatsächlich knurrt William der Magen beim Geruch des Essens, so dass er seine eigene Überraschung beiseite wischt und der Empfehlung des Jägers folge tut.  
Sein Gastgeber gießt ihm zu Trinken ein; es ist Wasser, genauso wie im Becher des Jägers.  
„Hat sie dich hergeschickt?“ fragt der Jäger zwischen Bissen.  
William schüttelt den Kopf. Er sagt: „ Ich habe mich gefragt, was aus dir geworden ist. Nachdem du aus dem Schloss verschwunden bist.“  
„Nichts Besonderes“, behauptet der Jäger. „Und aus dir?“  
Darüber denkt William einen Moment lang nach. „Auch nichts Besonderes“, sagt er dann. „Viele Ratsversammlungen und wenig Taten.“  
Der Jäger ist aufgestanden und hat angefangen, seinen Teller abzuspülen. Auf Williams Bemerkung lacht er, kurz nur, aber tief und rollend. „Du hast Glück. Ich kann einen Schützen gebrauchen auf der Jagd heute.“  
Jagd bedeutet Luft, Wald, Schießen, simple Kameradschaft vielleicht, alles Dinge, die wenig Platz in Williams Alltag haben. Er atmet auf und nickt. „Du hast einen.“  
Sie sprechen wenig, packen nur Proviant und Ausrüstung; William reibt sein Pferd ab und lässt es auf der Wiese am Waldrand, wo an allen Ecken und Enden frisches Gras aus dem Boden sprießt.  
Der Jäger bewegt sich durchs Unterholz, als sei er ein Teil davon, lautlos und fast unsichtbar. Kaum ein Zweig bricht, kaum eine Spur bleibt im feuchten Boden von seinem Tritt.  
Jetzt, da es nicht mehr um Leben und Tod, um Schneeweiß und das Land geht, kann William ohne Hast seinen Begleiter beobachten. Mit jeder Falle, die sie abgehen, jeder Fährte, der sie folgen, lernt er etwas mehr über die Jagd und über den Jäger selbst. Was er lernt, würde er nicht sagen können, doch es ist Wissen, das er haben will, und das er einsaugt wie die kühle Luft des Waldes.  
Sie erlegen Kaninchen, eine Truthahn; dann, als der Tag sich schon langsam seinem Ende nähert, entdecken sie den jungen Hirsch im Dickicht, ungestört äsend. William hat einen Pfeil angelegt, und der Jäger bedeutet ihm zu schießen; er zielt auf die verletzliche Stelle im Hals des Tieres, die der Jäger ihm bedeutet. Sie halten den Atem an, beide auf den richtigen Moment horchend, in dem der Pfeil genau so wie er soll von der Sehne fliegen wird. Im Augenblick, da William seinen Atem in Einklang mit der Waffe gebracht hat und den Schuss abgeben will, und sich der Bogen seines Gefährten in dieselbe Richtung richtet, dreht der Hirsch den Kopf zu ihnen. Sein Blick scheint sich den beiden Jagenden in den Blick zu bohren. William fühlt sein Innerstes durchdrungen, und die Erinnerung an eine Erzählung ergreift ihn, vom weißen majestätischen Hirschen, der Schneeweiß seinen Segen gegeben hat. Als er nach langen Momenten den Blick abzuwenden in der Lage ist, sieht er im Ausdruck des Jägers seine eigene Verwirrung gespiegelt. Wortlos nehmen beide die Bögen herunter. Der Hirsch verschwindet im Unterholz.  
Ohne sich darüber abgesprochen zu haben schlagen sie den Weg zurück zum Dorf ein.  
Dort angekommen sattelt William im Licht der untergehenden Sonne sein Pferd.  
„Nächste Jagd in drei Tagen werd ich wieder einen Schützen brauchen können“, sagt der Jäger ohne besonderen Ausdruck. William nickt. Als der Jäger zu ihm herüber sieht, lächelt er.  
Am Tor des kleinen Gartens sitzt er auf. „Eins habe ich mich gefragt, Jäger“, beginnt er.  
„Eric“, unterbricht ihn der Angesprochene. „Das ist mein Name.“  
Beinah vergisst William, was er sagen wollte. „Eric“, wiederholt er, den Klang ausprobierend.  
„Deine Frage?“  
„Nicht so wichtig. Ich frage dich ein anderes Mal. Gute Nacht.“

***

Die nächste Jagd, drei Tage später, nimmt einen kürzeren Verlauf: Ein Wildschwein kreuzt ihren Weg, dem Eric mit dem Jagdmesser und William mit dem Bogen zu Leibe rückt. Damit haben sie genug Wild für den Tag .  
Zur Feier des Erfolgs sitzen sie auf einem umgefallenen Stamm und verspeisen den sämtlichen Proviant.  
„Hast du die Geschichten gehört?“ fragt William, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend gesessen haben.  
„Welche von den vielen?“  
„Über Schneeweiß als reine Retterin des Landes, vom Land selbst ausgewählt.“  
„Ist sie das nicht.“  
William zuckt die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich ist sie das wirklich. Hast du die Geschichte mit der wahren Liebe gehört?“  
„Die ist mir bisher entgangen.“  
Darauf unvorbereitet blinzelt William und räuspert sich, unsicher, ob er weitersprechen soll.  
„Und?“  
„Es heißt, dass Schneeweiß, nachdem sie von der bösen Königin vergiftet wurde, in einen dem Tod gleichenden Schlaf versank.“  
„Das haben wir gesehen“, wirft Eric ein, und in seiner Stimme hört William etwas, das ihm die Kehle eng werden lässt.  
„Die Geschichte sagt, dass sie nur durch eins gerettet werden konnte: den Kuss ihrer wahren Liebe.“  
Während des Erzählens hat William mit gesenktem Kopf nach unten auf seine Hände gesehen, so dass er nun das Zusammenzucken des Jägers nur aus dem Augenwinkel sieht. Doch er hört das abrupte Einatmen, und den klickenden Aufprall des Messers, das auf den Waldboden fällt. Was es bedeutet, weiß er sofort.  
Als er aufsieht, ist der Blick des Jägers wild, seine Augen feucht. William spürt den Schmerz des Verlusts drängend in seiner Brust. Obwohl er es schon geahnt hat – nun zu wissen, dass die Hoffnung, die er seit Kindertagen mit sich trägt, nicht erfüllt werden wird, ist elend; in seinem Mund ist ein bitterer Geschmack.  
„Du bist es, nicht wahr“, bringt er heraus. „Du hast sie geküsst.“  
Eric nickt, hilflos. „Ich kannte die Geschichte nicht“, sagt er. „Sie... es schien mir richtig, ihr einen gebührenden Abschied zu zollen.“  
Die Blicke der beiden Männer treffen einander, blau gegen blau. „William -“ beginnt Eric.  
Und von irgendwo kommt zu William die Fähigkeit des Lächelns. Er lächelt, mit Trauer, aber auch mit Trost. „Nein“, sagt er, „mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich dachte nur, wir sollten es wissen.“  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Lass mich nur nicht wieder mit den Ratssitzungen allein, dann verzeihe ich dir alles, auch wo es nichts zu verzeihen gibt.“  
Er weiß nicht, woher er den Humor nimmt, doch er ist da, direkt unter der Oberfläche neben Enttäuschung und Ratlosigkeit. Eric nickt, sein Ausdruck unlesbar. Für den Moment ist das alles, was nötig ist.  
Sie bringen das erlegte Wildschwein zum Dorf und trennen sich für den Tag.  
William kommt zur nächsten Jagd. Und zur nächsten danach.

***

Es dauert eine Woche, bis ich es wage, mich wieder davonzuschleichen, diesmal mit besserer Verkleidung und dem Wissen, wohin ich will. Ich reite, bis ich sicher bin, dass niemand hinter mir ist, dann nehme ich einen Trampelpfad zur Küstenstraße, die nach Felsmorgen führt.  
Ich mache mir ein Rätsel daraus, herauszufinden, in welchem der Häuser er wohnt, ohne mit jemandem aus dem Dorf zu sprechen. Das Rätsel ist einfach, denn das Haus am Ortsrand könnte klarer nicht das Bild des Jägers in mir hervorrufen, wenn sein Name darauf geschrieben stünde. Schwierig wird es, nachdem ich fündig geworden bin. Ich nehme mir Zeit, vom Pferd zu steigen, den Sattelgurt zu lockern, die Zügel über den Zaun zu legen und meiner Stute meine Zweifel ins Ohr zu murmeln. Schließlich nehme ich mir ein Herz und betrete den Garten, nehme den Pfad zur Tür und klopfe.  
Er öffnet fast sofort; vielleicht hat er mich durchs Fenster gesehen.  
„Prinzessin“, sagt er, „nein, Königin natürlich. Hoher Besuch.“  
Mein Herz hüpft bei seinem Anblick, wie in den Märchen, die ich als Kind gehört habe. Die Wörter stecken mir im Hals fest; ich sage nichts und schlage die Augen nieder.  
„Komm“, sagt er, und ich lasse mich sanft ins Innere der Hütte schieben und zu einem der Stühle geleiten, die in der Mitte des Raums am Tisch stehen. Dort bleibe ich stehen, Hand auf der Lehne, und traue mich, ihn anzuschauen.  
Er mustert mich ebenfalls und schluckt, ich sehe es an seiner Kehle, auf die ich zu sehr starre. Mir ist schwindlig, ich sehe die Hütte nicht, sondern nur ihn. Um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, mache ich ein paar schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu, und dann, wie von selbst, greife ich nach ihm. Meine Finger verkrallen sich in seinem Hemd.  
Er kommt mir den letzten Schritt entgegen, der noch zwischen uns ist und schließt mich in die Arme, warm und fest. Indem ich mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter verberge, im Geruch nach Rauch und Kräutern, löst sich in mir ein Knoten, und ein Teil meines Lebens, der verschoben war, gleitet krachend an seine natürliche Stelle zurück. Mir fließen schon wieder die Tränen über die Wangen, doch sie versickern in der Wolle des Hemdes.  
Ich könnte ewig so stehen. Dennoch löst er sich schließlich von mir ein Stück, genug, um mich anzusehen. Er lächelt – lächelt! - und zieht die Mütze von meinen Haaren, so dass die losen Zöpfe über meine Schultern fallen, und seine Hand ihren Platz wärmend an meinem Nacken findet. Über was ich nicht nachdenke kostet mich weniger Mut: Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, und wie von selbst winden sich meine Finger in sein Haar, als ich ihn zu mir ziehe. Ich küsse ihn mit etwas, das mich wie Verzweiflung in seinen Griff nimmt, doch es ist nur ähnlich wie Schmerz und unendlich wärmer. Es ist mein erster Kuss ohne Verrat und Zauber.  
Der Jäger hält mich und lässt mich in ihm versinken. Meine Lippen gleiten über seine, zerbissen und rau von Trockenheit; ich benetze sie und gebe ihnen Leben.  
Er trägt mich in seinen Armen zum Lager, aber ich bin es, die ihn zu mir herunter zieht und nicht nah genug zu ihm kommen kann; ich bin es, die voll Furcht und Überzeugung mein Hemd vor ihm öffnet und deren Hände ungeduldig die Kleider von seinem Körper streifen. Ich bin dankbar, dass er mich nichts fragt, weil ich fürchte, keine Antwort geben zu können. Stattdessen beobachtet er mich mit sonderbarem Blick, zu weich für seine Züge.  
Ich bin gewöhnt an Einsamkeit, und selbst bei freundschaftlichen Umarmungen überwältigt mich oft die menschliche Nähe. Dies, wir beide nackt nebeneinander ausgestreckt, unsere Glieder ineinander verknotet, seine Wärme und sein Geruch überall um mich, ist so viel mehr, als ich ertragen können dürfte. Aber ich habe mich lange schon sicher gefühlt unter dem Schutz meines Jägers, und es ändert nichts, dass er jetzt mein Freund anstatt mein Leibwächter ist. Beim zweiten Kuss erkenne ich das Ziehen in meinem Unterleib als Verlangen.  
„Eric“, sage ich, um das Wort auf meiner Zunge auszuprobieren.  
Er lacht. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du meinen Namen weißt.“  
Statt einer Antwort verschlinge ich seinen Mund mit meinem; in meinen Ohren klingt unser schweres Atmen. Zwischen uns vermischt sich unser Schweiß, und endlich finden seine schwieligen Finger den Weg ins Nass zwischen meinen Schenkeln, wie ich es mir heimlich erträumt habe.

***

Mein Haar fällt offen auf seine Brust; den Kopf in die Hand gestützt sehe ich auf ihn herunter. Seine Augen sind müde, aber gleichzeitig von Unruhe erfüllt. Ich versuche, die Unruhe weg zu küssen, und einige Augenblicke lang bin ich erfolgreich, bis sein Lächeln sich wieder einer unausgesprochenen Sorge ergibt.  
„Was ist?“ will ich wissen.  
Er zuckt die Schultern, eine undeutliche Geste im Liegen zwischen meinen Armen.  
„Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was dir Sorgen macht? Welche Geheimnisse könnten wir noch haben, nach allen unseren Abenteuern?“  
„Du bist die Königin.“  
Ich schlucke schwer. „Das wird mich nicht aufhalten.“  
Unglaube kämpft mit Hoffnung in seinem Blick – er traut mir nichts zu, und alles. „Sei nicht naiv“, sagt er, unüberzeugt.  
„Du wirst schon sehen“, sage ich. Ich werde es uns zeigen.

***

Zurück im Schloss gehe ich mit einer neuen Kraft an meine Aufgaben, die ich vorher aus mir selbst nicht habe ziehen können. Wenn ich zweifle, schließe ich die Augen und sehe Eric vor mir, der mich durch die tiefste Wildnis begleitet hat, und William, der auch in Jahren nie aufgehört hat an mich zu denken.  
Allein würde ich stolpern und aus dem Blick verlieren, dass ich meinen schwierigen Weg gegangen bin um den Punkt zu erreichen, an dem ich nun bin. Ich würde gewiss vergessen, dass ich während meiner Gefangenschaft erwachsen geworden bin und die Menschen des Landes mich längst als Herrscherin sehen, auch wenn ich selbst noch dabei bin, mich an den freien Himmel über mir zu gewöhnen. Aber wenn ich mich erinnere, wie diese beiden mich ansehen, dann muss ich glauben, dass ich mehr bin, als ich im Spiegel sehe, oder meine besten Freunde Lügen schimpfen.

Ein paar Mal schleiche ich mich in der Dämmerung nach draußen, suche einen verschlungeneren, verborgeneren Weg zur Hütte am Waldrand, um den Beobachtern zu entfliehen und mich in Erics Arme schmiegen zu können. Ich lege die Furcht davor ab, allein unterwegs zu sein. Die Welt verändert jeden Tag ein Stück mehr ihr Gesicht, Gestrüpp aus Giftranken wird zu gewöhnlichem Dornendickicht, und der Sumpf beherbergt nur mehr Tiere, keine Monster. Wer mich auf der Straße sieht, blickt ehrfürchtig zu mir auf und murmelt einen Dank, der geradeso ein Gebet sein könnte. Sie glauben, ich heile das Land. Vielleicht haben sie recht: all die Segnungen, die ich erhalten habe, müssen sich niederschlagen.  
Ich spüre, wie auch ich aufblühe, mich immer wieder dabei ertappe, ohne besonderen Grund ein Lächeln auf den Lippen zu tragen, und ich denke, dass es Eric ist, der mich heilt, mit seinen Küssen und dem Glanz in seinen Augen, wenn er mich ansieht.  
Wir reden wenig, doch das sieht uns eben ähnlich; wir verlieren nicht viele Worte.  
Ich male mit den Lippen Landschaften auf seine Haut, und er lacht über meine mangelnde Schnelligkeit im Raufen und trägt mir auf, mehr zu üben.

Alle, die im Schloss arbeiten und wohnen, kennen mich nun, von meinen Streifzügen durch die Stockwerke, Werkstätten und Küchen und meinen Versuchen, jede Aufgabe und jeden Beitrag, der geleistet wird, zumindest in Grundzügen zu verstehen.  
Die Schmiede schmunzeln, wenn ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen angestrengt den Blasebalg betätige. Die Köchinnen gewöhnen sich an meine Anwesenheit an einer Ecke des Arbeitstischs, wo ich Zwiebeln schneide oder Salat putze, und die Ritter schütteln – je nach Charakter missbilligend oder milde – den Kopf, wenn sie mich auf den Übungshof das Schwert gegen einen der Knappen schwingen sehen.  
Ich habe keine Zeit, mich nach etwas anderem zu sehnen, und selbst wenn wüsste ich nicht, was ich sonst noch wollen könnte.  
Das einzige, was fehlt, ist William.

Auch wenn er mir im Ratssaal noch immer den Rücken stärkt und sich Zeit nimmt, auf meine Fragen zu Politik und Wirtschaft einzugehen, sobald die Sitzungen vorbei sind, geht er seiner eigenen Wege. Es gibt keine Abende an der Mauer mehr, und keine Gespräche auf dem Weg über den Hof zum Großem Saal.  
Ich weiß nicht, wohin er reitet, wenn er immer öfter allein das Schloss verlässt, und ich weiß nicht, wann ich ihn fragen soll. Der Herzog mustert uns beide mit kaum verhohlener Missbilligung, und auch darauf weiß ich nicht zu reagieren ohne William, der mit mir über die alten Herren lacht und mir sagt, dass ich selbst entscheide, was wichtig ist.

„William fehlt mir“, sage ich zu Eric, als der mich fragt, über was ich grüble.  
Mein Jäger runzelt die Stirn. „Er lebt auf deinem Schloss. Wie kann er dir fehlen?“  
Ich zucke die Schultern. Ich finde es schwer zu erklären.  
„Vielleicht will er auch nicht all seine Zeit in Ratssitzungen verbringen, genauso wie du, und es zieht ihn auch außerhalb der Mauern.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich hier draußen nach im auf die Suche gehen.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du das“, sagt Eric und grinst, als kenne er ein Geheimnis.

***

Die Tage fügen sich in ihr neues Muster. William legt die Hoffnung beiseite so gut er kann, und um sie nicht zu nähren meidet er es, allein in Schneeweiß' Gesellschaft zu sein.  
Da sie überall auftauchen kann, ist es nicht einfach, dem Vorsatz zu folgen, und immer öfter scheint die einfachste Lösung sich im Ritt nach Felsmorgen anzubieten, ebenso wie Erics selbstverständliche Kameradschaft zum Leben am Hof sich anfühlt wie Wasser zu Portwein für den Durstigen.  
Niemand muss William erzählen, dass Schneeweiß begonnen hat, beinah so oft wie er, nur zu anderen Tageszeiten, denselben Weg zu nehmen. Er sieht die Veränderung in den Gesichtern seiner beiden Freunde, bemerkt sogar ihren Duft an Erics Jacke, wenn sie nebeneinander auf einem Baumstumpf sitzen, und bald zeigen sich sichtbare Zeichen ihrer Anwesenheit in der Hütte: ein vergessener Schal, ein Gänseblümchenkranz, ein Becher mehr, der auf der Anrichte trocknet.  
Es schmerzt ihn wie glühende Schwerter in seiner Brust, zu wissen, wen sie gewählt hat. Umso mehr drängt er den Schmerz zurück und versucht, an anderes zu denken.

Im Flirren der Sommerhitze, viele Wochen nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Jagd, kreuzt der Hirsch wieder ihren Weg. Diesmal senkt William sofort den Bogen; lautlos tut Eric es ihm gleich. Im weißen Fell des Hirschen spiegeln sich die Sonnenstrahlen, die spärlich durch das Blätterdach brechen.  
Gefesselt hängt Williams Blick an dem majestätischen Tier, bis es den Kopf dreht und die Jäger zu mustern scheint, mit einem Starren durchdringend bis ins verborgenste Innere.  
William taumelt zurück, wie um auszuweichen, und stolpert. Erics fester Griff schließt sich um seinen Oberarm und hält ihn aufrecht, während sein Blick noch immer von dem des Hirschen gebunden ist. Er fühlt sich gleichzeitig in zwei Richtungen gezerrt; mit großer Anstrengung reißt er den Blick vom Waldgott (denn was anderes kann er sein?) los und richtet ihn stattdessen auf den Jäger, in dem er entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Freund gefunden hat.  
Er lauscht dem plötzlich überlauten Klopfen seines Herzens, dem Pochen seines Pulses unter Erics warmem Griff.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragt der Jäger misstrauisch. „Hat er dir einen Zauber auferlegt?“  
William schüttelt den Kopf, um den Nebel zu vertreiben, der sich über seine Gedanken gelegt hat, ohne Erfolg. Mit Überraschung wird ihm bewusst, dass sein Blickfeld gefüllt ist mit Bart und Lippen seines Gegenübers; Erics Geruch ist in seiner Nase, ohne jede Reminiszenz an Schneeweiß. Er tritt zurück, windet sich aus dem Griff des Freundes. Dass sein Herz eine solche Wahl trifft, um ihm nicht einmal eine von zwei Freundschaften zu lassen, ist ungerecht genug Wut ihn ihm zu entfachen, rau, trocken und heiß wie ein Sturm aus Sand.  
„Lass uns zurückgehen“, schlägt er vor. Seine Stimme schwankt  
Eric schüttelt den Kopf. „Hirsch hin oder her, wir sind zur Jagd hier, und jagen werde ich, bis ich Beute zum nachhause bringen habe.“  
Sie setzen die Jagd fort, William voller Verwirrung, der er in der Konzentration auf seinen Bogen auszuweichen sucht, Eric mit weiten Schritten, dennoch lautlos, und scheinbar ohne zu bemerken, dass sein Begleiter nicht mehr bei der Sache ist wie vorher.  
Die Sonne verschwindet hinter den Wolken, die Hitze bleibt und wird feuchter, bis sie des Abends kurz vor der Hütte, bepackt mit einem Reh und Kaninchen, der Regen überfällt.  
„Bleib, bis es nachlässt“, sagt Eric, „hilf mir mit dem Ausnehmen.“  
William zögert, dann fragt er: „Und Schnee?“  
„Was ist mit ihr?“  
Schon bereut er, etwas gesagt zu haben, nun kann er es nicht ungeschehen machen. „Kommt sie dich nicht abends besuchen?“  
„Hast du Angst, sie zu treffen?“  
Ja, denkt er, und sagt: „Natürlich nicht.“  
Eric lacht. „Was ist dann das Problem?“

Egal was William fürchtet oder nicht, Schneeweiß kommt nicht nach Felsmorgen an diesem Abend, vielleicht zurückgehalten vom Regen oder von Pflichten im Thronsaal. Die Männer schaffen sich müde, bis das tote Reh ausgenommen und gehäutet in der Nähe des Feuers hängt, um morgen verkauft zu werden. Eins der Kaninchen wird zum Nachtessen, genossen mit schwachem Bier und Tomaten aus dem Garten. Danach hat es noch immer nicht zu regnen aufgehört, doch der Aufruhr in Williams Innern hat sich entgegen seiner Befürchtungen zu einem sanften Flimmern beruhigt.  
„Ich muss zum Schloss zurück.“  
„Wenn du meinst.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
Eric zuckt die Schultern, und William schlüpft in seinen dünnen Sommermantel.  
Der Jäger schlägt den Rest des Kaninchenbratens in Stoff und drückt ihn William in die Hand; sein Blick scheint etwas wie Sorge zu verraten, oder wie Erwartung.  
Eine große, vertraute Traurigkeit ergreift William; er will um sie zu vertreiben in den Dunstkreis von Erics Wärme treten und sie gemeinsam mit dessen Sorge verschwinden lassen. Stattdessen nickt er als Abschiedsgruß. „Bis in ein paar Tagen.“

***

Mir geht der Ratschlag nicht aus dem Kopf, ich solle dort draußen nach William auf die Suche gehen, doch indes weiß ich nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll. Draußen ist die ganze Welt, und auch wenn ich beobachten kann, dass er immer wieder tagsüber zu Pferd das Schloss verlässt, so weiß ich weder, wohin er geht, noch gibt er mir die Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen.  
Maura die Köchin sieht wohl meine suchenden Blicke, doch schüttelt sie darüber nur verständnislos den Kopf.  
„Was ist?“ frage ich sie, während ich einen Korb Waldpilze sauber bürste. „Was glaubst du, was ich tun sollte?“  
Drüben am Herd klackt sie mit der Zunge, missbilligend, und sagt ohne sich zu mir umzudrehen, „Hör auf zu schmachten, Kindchen, nach wem auch immer. Du kannst sie alle haben, und keiner ist's wert, dass du dir nach ihm die Schultern verdrehst.“  
„Glaubst du nicht an die Geschichte, die alle erzählen?“ will ich wissen. „Die mit dem zauberkräftigen Kuss?“  
Zwei der Küchenmägde schauen sich an und kichern.  
„Wisst Ihr denn nicht, wer Euch wachgeküsst hat?“ wagt die eine zu fragen.  
Ich verneine. „Niemand war da, als ich aufgewacht bin. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Geschichte stimmt.“  
„Kluges Mädchen“, sagt Maura anerkennend, während die Mägde enttäuscht die Köpfe schütteln und ins Tuscheln verfallen. „Geschichten sind nicht besser als Gerüchte, und die sind nicht besser als Lügen. Man soll sich die Männer aus dem Kopf schlagen, bis einer kommt, der Vernunft hat.“  
Ich denke an Eric; Williams Abwesenheit reißt ein Loch in meinen Gedanken.

Diesen Abend warte ich auf den Zinnen, bis er zurückkehrt. Im Dunkeln sehe ich ihn zum Tor kommen, der Schemen eines Reiters, den ich dennoch aus der Ferne auf dem Weg bereits erkannt habe. Ich stürme die Treppen hinunter zum Hof, stolpere beinah über den Saum meines Kleids, rapple mich auf und schneide ihm den Weg ab, als er zu seiner Kammer abbiegen will. Sein Haar und Mantel sind nass vom Abendregen; über seiner Schulter hängen Bogen und Köcher – alles wie während unserer Reise, eine Erinnerung, die mir im Alltagsgeschäft und den täglichen Veränderungen mehr und mehr entgleitet.  
„Warte“, sage ich und breite die Arme aus, um ihm den Durchgang zu verwehren.  
Nach sekundenlanger Überraschung verschließt sich sein Gesicht. „Majestät?“  
Ich schüttle den Kopf, wütend. Erst am Aufblitzen der Sorge in seinen Zügen bemerke ich die Tränen auf meinen Wangen. „Hör auf damit“, flüstere ich rau. „Wofür willst du mich bestrafen?“  
„Für nichts“, antwortet er gepresst. „Ich... verzeih mir? Weine nicht.“  
Ich kann in seinem Blick nichts lesen und verfluche mich für mein mangelndes Wissen über die Menschen. Trotz aller Anstrengung mache ich Fehler um Fehler, und niemand sagt es mir, bevor sie ihre volle Wirkung getan haben.  
„Ich bin wütend“, sage ich, rasch, bevor ich den Mut verliere. „Warum sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir? Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg, wenn ich dich doch brauche?“  
„Ich versuche, das Richtige zu tun“, sagt er hart. „Mach es mir nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist.“ Sanft, im Kontrast zu seinen Worten, schiebt er meinen Arm beiseite und lässt mich stehen, verschwindet einfach hinter mir im Dunkel des Gangs.  
Ich stampfe mit dem Fuß auf wie ein trotziges Kind – vielleicht bin ich ein Kind, nie erwachsen geworden in meinem einsamen Turm, und daher unfähig, die Erwachsenen und ihre Gründe zu verstehen.  
Müde trage ich seine Worte mit mir in mein Zimmer und wiege sie hin und her wie fremdländische Münzen. Das Richtige tun – indem er mich meidet und mir die Freundschaft versagt, das Einzige, auf das ich mich immer habe verlassen können? Wie soll das das Richtige sein?  
Die Nacht träume ich von Ravenna; ich erwache schluchzend, die Hitze ihres Bluts auf meiner Wange, ein Eindruck, der mich erst im Morgengrauen endlich verlässt.

Bald kommen die ersten Gesandten aus den Nachbarländern zum Schloss, mit Geschenken, Angeboten und Neugier. Sie wollen wissen, was sich in unserem Land geändert hat, und welche von den Gerüchten wahr sind. Morgens gebe ich Audienzen im Thronsaal, abwechselnd die einen oder anderen Ratsmitglieder an meiner Seite. Mittags wird den Neuankömmlingen das Schloss gezeigt, dann stürzen wir tief in die Verhandlungen neuer diplomatische Beziehungen, unter Nettigkeiten und Floskeln versteckt, doch todernst darunter, bis in die Nacht. Ein Ball wird für unsere Gäste geplant, zu dem noch weitere anreisen werden. Mir fehlt die Zeit, auch nur einen kurzen Besuch in Erics Hütte unterbringen zu können; währenddessen behandelt William mich in den Verhandlungen, denen er beiwohnt, mit kühler Höflichkeit und geht mir noch bemühter aus dem Weg als zuvor.  
Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht denken darf, weil ich stark sein muss für die Ehre und die ganz praktischen Interessen meines Landes, aber nach drei, vier dieser Tage spüre ich die Erschöpfung tief in meinen Knochen, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich durchhalten kann, so sehr es auch notwendig ist.  
Nicht das Tätigsein ist es, das an mit zehrt, sondern die Aufmerksamkeit, die ich in jeder Minute für all diese Menschen aufbringen muss, ohne dass ich mir einen Schnitzer erlauben darf, ohne dass mir erlaubt ist, die Chiffren und Signale einmal falsch lesen zu dürfen. Mir fehlt meine Routine der letzten Wochen, die es mir erst möglich gemacht hat, mich in meiner Rolle als Herrscherin ein wenig einzufinden und die Angst vor der Weite von Möglichkeiten und Welt in den Hintergrund treten zu lassen. Das erste Mal seit Wochen fühle ich mich gänzlich alleingelassen, und das erste Mal seit Wochen stehe ich wieder auf den Zinnen, ohne Luft holen zu können, mit dem dringenden Verlangen, wo auch immer zu sein, Hauptsache nicht hier.

Der Ball, wenn er auch in seinem Kern ebenso eine diplomatische Anstrengung ist wie Audienzen und Verhandlungen, bietet immerhin die Möglichkeit sich zu bewegen und manchmal der Musik zuzuhören anstatt dem Gerede der Adligen. Wenn ich tanze – jetzt wieder mit allen notwendigen Schritten aufgefrischt in meiner Erinnerung – vergesse ich beinah die Last der Krone auf meinem Scheitel, beinah, dass ich nicht unter Freunden bin.  
Nur in meiner Kehle staut sich bittere Wut und treibt mich stetig in die Nähe der Tränen. Dass ich mich nicht befreien kann, dass ich den Ausweg trotz meiner Macht und trotz all meiner Bemühungen zu lernen nicht finden kann, macht mich wütend jenseits der Worte.  
Mit samt diesem Zorn stapfe ich hinüber zu William, der sich zwischen den Ratsherren hinter seinem Weinkelch versteckt, verbeuge mich und strecke ohne zu lächeln die Hand aus. Zwischen dem Getuschel der Gäste hindurch folgt er mir zu Tanzfläche. Wir drehen uns den Schritten folgend umeinander und sehen einander der Etikette folgend dabei ins Gesicht, doch weder sagt er ein persönliches Wort zu mir, noch stellt sich unsere alte Vertrautheit wieder ein. Die Kraft verlässt mich; ich will weinen, in Ohnmacht fallen, weglaufen, schreien, doch alles was ich tue ist verstummen. Die Masse der Gesichter dreht sich um mich im Kreis, aber wie durch ein Wunder taumle ich nicht.  
Ich lasse den Herold verkünden, dass die Königin sich zurückzieht.

Den nächsten Tag, habe ich dem Herzog gesagt, müssen die Gäste ohne mich auskommen. Sie werden lernen müssen, dass die Königin dieses Landes sich nicht an alle Regeln hält, die sie kennen, und dass es hier zwischen den Verhandlungen eben Pausen gibt.  
In meiner Verkleidung, mit etwas mehr Mühe gewählt als das erste Mal, da ich sie gebraucht habe, steige ich im Morgengrauen die paar hundert Stufen hinauf zum Turm. Dort ist der Raum, in dem ich so lange vor mich hin gelebt habe, nun ausgefegt und mit Regalen ausgestattet, in denen altes Geschirr und ausgeblichene Betttücher ihr Dasein fristen. Eine Abstellkammer. Vor dem Fenster gurren noch immer die Tauben.  
Leise schließe ich hinter mir die Tür. Dann sitze ich auf dem kahlen Steinboden in der Stille bis lange nach Mittag und lausche meinem Atem.  
Weitaus ruhiger als vorher steige ich wieder nach unten, durchquere ohne mich groß vor den Blicken zu verstecken den Schlosshof und sattle mein Pferd.  
Mein junger Soldat will mich begleiten; ich halte ihn zurück mit einem Blick.  
„Kümmere dich darum, dass mir niemand folgt“, sage ich. Etwas scheint ihn beeindruckt zu haben, so dass er mich mit großen Augen anschaut und nickt, ohne zu widersprechen. „Wie ihr wünscht, Majestät“, sagt er dann, fest: ein Schwur.

Ich reite in vollem Sonnenlicht über die Küstenstraße, durch die Dörfer, mein Zopf im Wind fliegend, ohne Gepäck. Bei Felsmorgen tummeln sich die Fischerboote auf dem Meer wie Farbtupfer auf einem Spiegel.  
In Erics kleinem Garten vor seiner Hütte steht ein Pferd, soviel sehe ich aus der Entfernung. Als ich näher komme und schließlich vor dem Zaun aus dem Sattel gleite, steht Eric vor mir neben Williams Reittier, und aus der Tür der Hütte tritt William, nichtsahnend und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das verblasst, als er mich erblickt. Eric, zwischen uns stehend, sieht sich nach beiden Seiten um. Er sieht seltsam zufrieden aus. Sie müssen gerade von der Jagd zurück sein; an der Hauswand lehnt Williams Bogen, und neben der Schwelle liegen zwei tote Hasen.  
Hier hätte ich ihn also suchen müssen. Wider Erwarten macht mich die Erkenntnis nicht ärgerlich. Sie gleitet als weiterer Baustein an ihren Platz in dem Bild, das ich von meinem neuen Leben zu enthüllen versuche.  
„Schnee“, sagt Eric und grinst, „gut, dass du da bist. Komm rüber und hilf uns, den Hasen zu häuten.“  
Ich muss fast lachen. Die Anspannung fällt von mir ab und hinterlässt nur ein vages Gefühl von Schwäche und Schwindel, das mir kaum etwas ausmacht. Mit wenigen Schritten bin ich im Garten, schmiege mich zur Begrüßung einen Moment lang in Erics Arme, bevor ich an der Schwelle einen der Hasen in die Hände nehme und mich zur Tür wende.  
William ist mir schweigend mit den Blicken gefolgt, nur um jetzt, da ich neben ihm bin, wieder wegzusehen. „Ich sollte gehen“, sagt er. Wenigstens sind seine Worte klar. Ein Rest meiner Wut flammt auf, und ich weiß nichts zu erwidern.

***

William kehrt noch einmal in die Hütte zurück, um Messer und Bogen zu holen, dann besteigt er schweigend sein Pferd. All die Weil wünscht er sich, zum Schatten zu werden, um nicht mehr ihre Blicke auf seinem Rücken spüren zu müssen. Er reitet bis zum Waldrand in immer schneller werdender Gangart, ohne sich über sein Ziel Gedanken zu machen, bis er zurückblickend die Sonne in der Ferne über dem Meer sich langsam rötlich färben sieht. Vor ihm erstreckt sich der Wald, düsterer und fremder, als er ihn während der letzten Monate wahrgenommen hat. Er sitzt ab und führt das Pferd am Zügel Schritt um Schritt tiefer zwischen die Bäume. Minutenlang hört er nichts als das Zirpen der Grillen und das Zwitschern der Vögel in den Ästen über ihm – und seine eigenen Schritte, noch immer nicht lautlos wie Erics auf dem getrockneten Laub.  
Wohin will er gehen? Nicht weit. Nur ein kleines Stück weiter von den Menschen, um sich zu sammeln, seine Selbstkontrolle wiederzufinden, dann kann er zurück zum Schloss reiten und tun als ob nichts je geschehen wäre.  
Da hört er die Schritte, und den Ruf. „William!“ Sie stapft auf ihn zu, in diesem Moment mehr zorniges Kind als Königin – und doch ist sie genau das.  
Kaum nach ihr folgt der Jäger, dessen Zügen wie so oft keine Regung zu entnehmen ist.  
Wie weit soll er noch weglaufen, damit sie ihm nicht mehr folgen, und er ihnen dann auch nicht mehr folgen muss?  
Schnee steht vor ihm im welkenden Licht, ihr eigenes Pferd am Zügel, schmal und unauffällig in dunklen Hosen und weißem Hemd. Ihr Haar hat sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und weht ihr in dünnen Strähnen ins blasse Gesicht. „Hör auf“, sagt sie heiser. „Hör endlich auf wegzulaufen und hör mir zu.“  
Er liebt sie so sehr, dass es ihm die Luft abschneidet, und doch weiß er nicht, wie er ihr entgegenkommen soll. Hilflos sieht er sich nach Eric um und findet ihn ein Stück entfernt, im Schatten zwischen den Eichen, weit genug weg, um das Gespräch nicht zu stören.  
Da ist der einzige Mensch, der seinen Schmerz um Schnees Verlust hat zur Ruhe bringen können, und es ist der letzte, zu dem er jetzt gehen könnte, seinen Trost zu suchen.  
„Hilf mir“, sagt er zu Schnee, „ich will das Richtige tun, aber es will mir nicht gelingen, und ich weiß nicht wie.“  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß über diese Dinge nichts“, sagt sie, und er lacht auf, freudlos.  
„Aber du musst sie wissen. Es geht doch um dich.“  
„Warum?“, fragt sie, aufbrausend, „was habe ich getan?“  
Und er sagt, bevor ihm die Stimme erstickt, „Nichts, ich – ich liebe dich.“  
Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an, als habe er ihr ein Rätsel gestellt, das nicht zu lösen ist. „Aber ich liebe dich doch auch“, sagt sie, beinah fragend.  
Ihm schmerzt der Kopf vom lauten Zirpen der Grillen, und ihre Worte klingen haarscharf an ihm vorbei, Schatten alter Hoffnungen.  
Noch immer ist er sich in einem Winkel seiner Aufmerksamkeit der Gegenwart des Jägers bewusst, und wenn auch kaum etwas in seinen Gedanken ihm klar oder verständlich erscheint, so weiß er doch, dass er ihn nicht weg wünscht, dass Eric von all dem hier genauso ein Teil ist wie Schnee oder er selbst.  
„Das kann nicht die Wahrheit sein“, sagt er schlicht.  
Sie zittert vor Wut. „Woher willst du das wissen?“  
Er wendet sich zur Seite und ruft „Eric! Sag es ihr. Sag ihr, wie die Geschichte ausgeht.“  
Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, nähert sich der Jäger dem Dunstkreis von Schnees Zorn und Williams Verzweiflung. William will nichts mehr als nach ihm zu greifen und sich damit der Wirklichkeit zu versichern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie die Geschichte ausgeht.“  
Schnee streckt die Arme aus und greift nach Williams Hand, schneller als er sie wegziehen kann, und mit der anderen nach Erics. „Welche Geschichte?“ fragt sie leise, aber mir großer Konzentration. „Unsere?“  
„Die von Schneeweiß und dem Jäger.“  
„Freund“, sagt Eric, mit einer winzigen Spur wackligen Lachens in seiner Stimme, „so heißt die Geschichte nicht, und du weißt es.“ Er legt seine rechte Hand, die nicht von Schnee gehalten wird, auf Williams Schulter, warm und schwer.  
William will sich losreißen und laufen, und gleichzeitig näher zwischen die beiden anderen treten. „Was ist mit dem Kuss“, bringt er heraus. „Schnee, weißt du nicht, dass er dich geweckt hat, genau wie es sich die Leute erzählen, genau wie es in den alten Legenden immer passiert? Es ist wahr, weißt du. Daran gibt es nichts zu deuten.“  
Sie blinzelt. „Das ist ein Märchen, mehr nicht.“  
„Wie die gute Königin, die die böse besiegt und das Land von ihrer Verderbnis heilt? So ein Märchen, Schnee?“  
„Ich weigere mich“; sagt sie, und ihrer Stimme wird bestimmter mit jedem Wort, „ich weigere mich, nichts als die Prinzessin aus dem Märchen zu sein, ich weigere mich, euch zu retten und mich hängen zu lassen. Willst du an meiner Statt das Spiel mitspielen, dem ich mich mit allem was ich habe zu entziehen versuche?“  
Er schüttelt den Kopf, sieht sich um nach beiden Seiten: Erics vages Lächeln, Schnees funkelnde Augen. „Ich will mich nur nicht selbst belügen“, sagt er, „ist das so schwer zu verstehen?“  
Niemand antwortet; vielleicht haben sie verstanden. Trotzdem macht niemand Anstalten, sich aus dem seltsamen Zirkel zu lösen, in dem sie angeordnet stehen.  
Erst einige bewegungslose Augenblicke später lässt Eric seine Hand sinken, sie gleitet an Williams Arm entlang nach unten, und er macht einen, dann zwei Schritte zurück aus dem Kreis und löst sich sanft aus Schnees Griff.  
Schnee sagt etwas, aber William hört ihr nur halb zu. Erics Abwesenheit reißt ein Loch in seine Kehle; zu sehr deutet sich in der kleinen, jetzigen Abwesenheit eine größere, zukünftige an. Er sieht sich zu, wie er selbst dem Freund die zwei Schritte folgt, wie seine Finger sich in das Leder seiner Jacke krallen und er zu nah steht, sein Atem bereits eine warme Spur auf des anderen Kinn. Der Jäger sieht nachdenklich aus, als er Williams Hand mit seiner eigenen bedeckt. „Steht das hier geschrieben?“ will er wissen. „Ist das Teil der Legende, die du gehört hast?“  
Es bedarf nicht einmal eines weiteren Schritts, sich ganz in Erics Wärme zu begeben und den Kopf an seiner Schulter, die Wange an seiner Wange zu verbergen, wo die Angst sich zwar nicht auflöst, aber er ihr auch nicht ins Auge sehen muss, und sie sich lang nicht mehr so lähmend anfühlt wie in der Abendluft außerhalb von Erics Armen. Denn das ist, was passiert: Eric schließt ihn in die Arme wie einen lang verlorenen Geliebten, und vielleicht ist er das.

Danach ist es auf einmal nicht mehr allzu schwer, obwohl es wirklich schwer sein müsste.  
Als William sich nach langen, langen Momenten halb von Eric löst und in die Dämmerung blinzelt, sieht er Schneeweiß wenige Schritte entfernt gegen einen Baum gelehnt stehen. Er liest in ihren Zügen ein deutliches, wenn auch unsicheres Lächeln, und ein weiterer Teil des Klumpens aus Furcht, der in seinem Magen wohnt, schmilzt in sich zusammen. Auf seinen Blick hin stößt sie sich ab und hat rasch den Raum zwischen ihnen überbrückt. Fragend sieht sie zu ihm auf, wartet dann aber doch seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern schlingt ihre dünnen Arme um seine Schultern und zieht ihn an sich. Sie riecht anders als in ihrer Kindheit, eine Spur von Blut vielleicht auf ihren Kleidern vom Häuten der Jagdbeute, doch die Wildheit des Waldes in ihrem Haar ist dieselbe, und mit einem Mal versteht er viel besser, welche Gemeinsamkeit sie mit dem Jäger hat, die ihn zu ihnen beiden hin getrieben haben mag.  
Er gibt den Widerstand auf, weil auch seine Kraft irgendwo endet, und erwidert die Umarmung, einen Arm um ihre schmale Taille, die andere Hand verwoben in ihrem Haar. Sie zieht ihn zu sich herunter in einen Kuss, der ihn alles vergessen lässt – seinen Namen, die Zeit, die Ereignisse – und nur diesen sich drehenden Strudel bestehen lässt, in dessen Mitte sie stehen.

Zu dritt wandern sie zurück zur Hütte, im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Er schläft zwischen ihnen, gegen Erics Schulter gelehnt, Schnees Kopf auf seiner Brust. Ihre Finger, ineinander verschlungen, ruhen auf seiner Hüfte. Langsam beruhigt sich sein flatternder Herzschlag; er atmet aus.

***

Ich habe vor nichts mehr Angst, seit William wieder an meiner Seite steht. Erst recht nicht vor den missbilligenden Blicken der Adligen oder dem Raunen der Diplomaten. Vor Wochen schon habe ich Eric versprochen, dass ich mich nicht aufhalten lassen werde, und nun ist es an der Zeit, das Versprechen wahr zu machen.  
Das nächste Mal, da mich jemand nach der Geschichte – nun schon Legende geworden - fragt, gebe ich also eine andere Antwort.  
Es ist im Schlosshof neben der Spinnerei, wo ich für Lily und ihre Freunde das Springseil schwinge.  
„Sag mal, wer ist denn jetzt eigentlich der Prinz, der dich wach geküsst hat?“ fragt der lockenköpfige Jaro zwischen Hüpfern. „Alle sagen, du erinnerst dich gar nicht daran.“  
„Es ist mir wieder eingefallen“, sage ich. Lily vergisst, das Seil auf der anderen Seite weiterzudrehen und starrt mich an, so dass Jaro stolpert und auf den Hintern fällt. Ich muss lachen. „Aber ich verrate es noch nicht“, sage ich. „Ihr werdet schon sehen.“

Es kostet mich einige Überredungskunst, Eric von meinem Plan zu überzeugen, doch William ist sofort auf meiner Seite. In seinem Blick sehe ich, dass sein Herz schnell klopft wie meines, vor Angst, Abenteuerlust und dem Wissen um unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten.

Und so habe ich beim nächsten Festtag die Ratsmitglieder von den Plätzen neben meinem Thron verbannt und die vier reich geschnitzten Stühle mit den hohen Lehnen stehen leer, als die Menge der Besucher sich an den Tischen niederlässt. Von meiner hohen Warte aus suche und finde ich alle, die ich brauche.  
Es ist still geworden im Saal, meine Untertanen und mögliche Verbündete warten auf mein Begrüßungswort. Ich erhebe mich. Nie zuvor habe ich mich so groß gefühlt.  
Dem rituellen Grußwort folgend schweige ich für einige Augenblicke.  
„Ihr werdet euch fragen, weshalb die Plätze meiner nächsten Berater unbesetzt sind“, sage ich dann in die erwartungsvolle Stille. Der Herzog in der ersten Reihe ist bleich geworden, wie einige um ihn, und seine Finger schließen sich Halt suchend um die Tischkante. Meinem Zeichen folgend erhebt sich William neben seinem Vater, und Eric im hinteren Teil des Saals schiebt mit leisem Quietschen die Bank zurück um aufzustehen. Ich mache einen ersten Schritt den Podest hinunter. Murmeln beginnt in den Reihen. Die Schleppe meines Gewands schleift hinter mir, als ich den Stufen in den Gang zwischen den Tisch- und Bankreihen folge und zwischen meinen Gästen hindurch schreite, bis zu einer der hinteren Bänke, fast bis zu Eric hin, auf denen die Soldaten und Schlossbediensteten mit ihren Familien sitzen.  
„Dame Lily?“ sage ich und strecke die Hand aus. Nach einem Moment der Verwirrung wird Lily mit samt ihren Puppen hochgehoben und durch die Bankreihe gereicht, bis sie mit staunenden Augen bei mir ankommt.  
Aus der gegenüberliegenden Reihe hat Eric schon Siya herausgezogen. Sie schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf, doch ich nicke. „Kommt“, bitte ich.  
Die Stille ist wieder über die Halle hereingebrochen, weil jeder sehen und hören will, was ich tue. Mit Lily an der Hand und Siya und Eric im Gefolge schreite ich auf meinen Thron zu. William kommt uns auf halber Strecke entgegen und geleitet uns.  
Es ist leicht, die Stufen wieder empor zu steigen, als bücke sich der Thronpodest, um mir den Aufstieg einfacher zu machen. Mein Jäger und mein Prinz nehmen zu beiden Seiten des Throns ihre Stühle ein, Eric unruhig herum rutschend, bis ein Zwinkern von William ihn schlucken und aufrecht sitzen lässt. Ich hebe Lily auf den einen äußeren Stuhl und bedeute Siya auf dem letzten Platz zu nehmen. Selbst bleibe ich vor meinem Thron stehen und warte, bis das letzte wieder aufgewogte Gemurmel verklungen ist.  
„Ich bin die Königin aller“, sage ich dann, nicht einmal laut, doch wie bei meiner Kriegsrede auf dem Hof des Herzogs scheint meine Stimme trotzdem bis in die letzten Ecken vorzudringen. „Ich bin die Königin der Küchenmägde wie der Adligen, der Kinder wie der Alten. Und die Königin des Waldes bin ich, ebenso wie die der Dörfer und Städte. Das ganze Land hat in den letzten Jahren gelitten, nicht nur einige wenige, und dennoch sitzen nur einige wenige in meinen Ratsversammlungen. Heute stehe ich hier, um euch, Leute dieses Landes, zu sagen, dass solange mir dieser Thron hier zusteht, ich euch zuhören werde, was immer ihr mir zu sagen habt. Jeder kann zu mir oder zu einem meiner Berater kommen und sein Anliegen vorbringen. Und jeder hat das Recht, einmal auf einem dieser Stühle zu sitzen.“  
Meine Pause ist lang genug, um das Getuschel langsam und vorsichtig wieder beginnen zu lassen. Ich muss sagen, was ich noch sagen will, sonst werde ich es nie tun. Ich räuspere mich. Das Flüstern verstummt.  
„Wir alle haben gelitten. Ich habe den Schmerz des Landes draußen gesehen! Und in ihm meinen eigenen wiedererkannt. Nicht nur ich, nein, wir alle sind eingesperrt gewesen, in Kerkern manche, und andere in unserer Angst oder Trauer. Es ist Zeit für uns, unsere Gefängnisse zu verlassen und uns von Angst und Trauer nicht mehr festhalten zu lassen.“  
Von meiner Position stehend vor dem Thron strecke ich meine Hände nach beiden Seiten aus, und William ergreift meine Rechte, Eric etwas später zögernd meine Linke. „In meinem Land“, sage ich, und obwohl ich noch leiser geworden bin trägt weiterhin der Raum meine Stimme, „In unserem Land! - soll jeder frei sein, das zu tun, was er liebt - und lieben, wen er liebt, Prinzen und Königinnen und Jäger, Zwerge und Soldaten und Bäuerinnen, jeder von uns.“  
Die Blicke richten sich auf unsere verschlungenen Hände; aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich des Herzogs fassungsloses Gesicht.  
„Wer ist mit mir?“ frage ich in die Halle hinein. „Wer will dieses Land bauen, von dem ich rede?“  
William steht auf, dann Siya, Maura in den hinteren Reihen. Eric schließt sich uns an, und oh, es ist doch einer der Zwerge gerade im Schloss, Beith, und er steht auf – neben den Sitzenden wirkt er groß. Lily rutscht lachend von ihrem Stuhl auf die Füße, und dann geht es wie ein Wogen durch die Menge, die Menschen, einer nach dem anderen, drehen sich zu ihren Nachbarn, manche folgen gleich unserem Beispiel, einige tuscheln, um sich dann gemeinsam zu erheben. Am längsten zögern die Adligen in den ersten Reihen, verwirrt von meinen ihnen unbekannten Worten. Der ein oder andere bleibt sitzen, bis die neben ihm ihn überzeugen, wahrscheinlich aus politischen Erwägungen heraus, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Ich kann mir gerade viele Bündnisse verstellt, unzählige Feinde gemacht haben, aber ich spüre William und Eric, Siya und Lily neben mir, und ich habe vor nichts mehr Angst.  
Die Hände nach oben werfend rufe ich laut: „Für unser Land! Für uns alle!“  
Und viel schneller als die Bewegung wird der Ruf von vielen Kehlen aufgenommen, „Für unser Land! Für uns alle!“ rufen die Leute, und tief in mir antwortet ihnen etwas, das weiß, dass sie sehen, was ich sehe.

***

Dieses Fest tanzen wir alle gemeinsam, die Bürger mit den Adligen, Besucher mit Ansässigen bunt vermischt. Ich weiß, dass es nicht immer so einfach sein wird wie heute, da die Euphorie uns trägt. Der Alltag der Ratssitzungen und nun wohl endlosen Audienzen wird uns manchmal einholen und uns die Herzen und die Entscheidungen wieder schwer machen. Aber nicht heute. Heute lasse ich mich vom Sog unserer Begeisterung mitreißen und tanze, bis mir schwindlig ist und ich lachend auf eine der Bänke sinke. Ich fühle mich leicht, und doch nicht wie jemand, der weg fliegen will. In mir ist es unter dem Herzklopfen ruhig.  
Lily ist mit einer Ansammlung ihrer Freunde herangekommen und überrascht mich von hinten mit einem Pieken in meine Schulter.  
„Du hast doch gesagt, du erzählst es uns!“ sagt sie. „Aber du hast immernoch nicht verraten, wer dich denn jetzt wach geküsst hat, der Sohn des Herzogs oder der Jäger.“  
Ich muss lachen. „Beide haben sie mich geküsst!“ gebe ich preis. „Aber aufgewacht, aufgewacht bin ich selber.“

***

Vom Schloss und von Felsmorgen aus kommend haben wir uns an den Klippen getroffen, unweit des schmalen Strands, an dem vor einem halben Jahr bei meiner Flucht ein weißes Pferd auf mich gewartet hat. Ich stehe am Rand des Felsens, werfe die Arme in die Luft und rufe ins Rauschen der Wellen, meine Stimme ein Vogelschrei. Während ich noch dem Echo nachlausche haben sich William und Eric schon ans Klettern gemacht und die halbe Strecke nach unten zur steinigen Bucht zurückgelegt. Anstatt ihnen zu folgen lege ich mich bäuchlings ins feuchte Gras mit dem Kopf gerade so über die Klippe hinausragend, und schaue in die Tiefe. Möwenschreie mischen sich in die Klänge von Wind und Meer. Ich sehe Steine, Sand, und dann Eric und William, umschlungen gegen die Felswand gelehnt, einen langen Kuss tauschend, der sie neben der Bewegung des Wassers wie reglos erscheinen lässt. Glück wirbelt aus mir hervor. Ich könnte ewig zusehen, doch da glaube ich, hinter mir ein Schnauben zu hören. Wie ein Zauber drängt mich etwas, mich aufzurichten und umzusehen. Und dort finde ich wenige Schritte nur entfernt den weißen Hirschen aus dem Wald der Feen, jünger, kleiner, und doch erkennbar derselbe, der mich ruhig aus blauen Augen anschaut. Andächtig verbeuge ich mich. Wie damals im Wald senkt das Tier sein Geweih. Kein Schuss fällt. Wir zollen einander unseren Respekt.  
„Schnee!“ ruft mein Jäger nach mir. „Wo bleibst du?“  
Um den Hirsch nicht zu verscheuchen, rufe ich nicht. „Warte!“ bitte ich ihn leise, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob er mich verstehen kann. Auf dem geröllbedeckten steilen Pfad rutsche ich mehr hinunter als dass ich klettere, bis ich unten am Strand atemlos in Williams und Erics Armen lande. Mit einem Nicken deute ich nach oben zur Klippe. Wir stehen gemeinsam im Weg der kommenden Flut, die unsere Fußspuren bald verwischen wird. Wie eine Epiphanie schreitet der Hirsch zum Rand des Felsens in unser Blickfeld.  
„Kein Wunder, dass er hier ist“, flüstert William, und Eric lacht leise. Etwas geht zwischen ihnen hin und her, von dem ich nichts weiß, aber ich spüre keine Unruhe. Nach einem letzten Blick, einem Lächeln und Nicken, wende ich mich von unserem Besucher ab und meinen Begleitern zu. Zwischen ihren Schultern hindurch sehe ich im trüben Vormittagslicht das Wasser.

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte aus dem "Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext.  
> Geschrieben zwischen 2012 und 2015. Danke, Welt.


End file.
